


Neudefinition

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: Tempelräuber, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, One of My Favorites, References to Sex, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sie starrten sich an, bis Thiel den Blickkontakt abbrach. "Ich laß' mich hier nicht unter Druck setzen. Bloß weil Sie nach diesem Familiendrama ... romantische Anwandlungen kriegen oder was auch immer. Ich geh' jetzt."</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/9528.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neudefinition

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Eigentlich keine. Oder muß vor Fluff gewarnt werden?  
> Beta: Jo (Joslj)

Thiel war tatsächlich fest eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder eigentlich, nach den letzten Tagen. Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ihn wieder zu wecken. Er hatte ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun - Alberich hatte ihm unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß sie ihn in der Gerichtsmedizin erst wieder sehen wollte, wenn er seine Hände wieder benutzen konnte. Und zu Hause wartete nur eine leere Wohnung. Da konnte er genausogut hier sitzen bleiben und Thiel schlafen lassen. Für Thiel wäre es zwar sicher besser gewesen, sich zu Hause ins Bett zu legen - aber wie er den anderen kannte, würde der vermutlich noch einmal ins Büro gehen, wenn er ihn jetzt weckte. Als gäbe es jetzt noch etwas zu tun; der Papierkram würde ihm schon nicht weglaufen. Thiel war mittlerweile gegen seine Schulter gerutscht und er hatte den Eindruck, daß ihm die vorbeigehenden Nonnen schon mißbilligende Blicke zuwarfen, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Sollten die doch denken, was sie wollten.

***

Thiel hatte den Umstand, daß er ihn einfach hatte schlafen lassen, nicht kommentiert. Während sie schweigend nach Hause zurückfuhren, dachte Boerne darüber nach, daß das eigentlich immer so war. Der andere ignorierte einfach alles, was den Eindruck erwecken konnte, ihr Verhältnis sei enger als die durchschnittliche Beziehung zwischen zwei Kollegen und Nachbarn.

"Sie brauchen Ersatz für Frau Ellinghaus", stellte Thiel fest, kurz bevor sie ankamen. "Ich suche gleich morgen jemand Neues."

Boerne hatte wieder dieses kalte Gefühl im Magen, das ihn schon quälte, seit Thiel sich das erste Mal geweigert hatte ihm zu helfen. Natürlich hätte er das wissen können ... es war nie etwas anderes ausgemacht gewesen. Aber er fühlte sich trotzdem elend. Allein gelassen. Und wenn ihm bisher noch nicht klar gewesen wäre, daß es so auf keinen Fall weiter gehen konnte, hätte er diesen Punkt spätestens jetzt erreicht. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und stattdessen wenigstens die praktischen Fragen zu klären. "Können Sie mir helfen, bis jemand Neues da ist?"

"Das wird sich ja wohl nicht vermeiden lassen", seufzte Thiel theatralisch.

Boerne warf seinem Nachbarn einen bösen Blick zu.

"Jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so, war doch nur ein Scherz. Natürlich helfe ich Ihnen."

"Sehen Sie mich lachen?"

Thiel seufzte. "Boerne ... seien Sie doch nicht immer so anstrengend."

***

Boerne schob seine Entscheidung auf, bis Thiel damit fertig war, ihm beim Umziehen zu helfen. Das konnte der andere nämlich sehr wohl - auch wenn er so tat, als wäre das eine lästige Pflicht. Dabei war die Situation für Thiel mit Sicherheit nicht so unangenehm wie für ihn. Thiel knöpfte gerade seinen Schlafanzug zu, als er beschloß, daß dieser Moment so gut wie jeder andere war.

"Ich will nicht mehr."

"Was?"

"So weitermachen ..." Thiel sah ihn fragend an und schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was er meinte. Da er nun schon angefangen hatte, konnte er auch gleich alles sagen. "Ich will, daß Sie angerufen werden, wenn ich nach einem Unfall im Krankenhaus liege. Und ich will, daß Sie mir helfen, wenn es mir schlecht geht, und nicht nach irgendwelchen Ausflüchten suchen, weil das komisch aussieht, wenn Sie sich um mich kümmern."

Thiel war ziemlich blaß geworden. "Was soll das denn jetzt werden, wollen Sie mich erpressen oder was?"

"Nein." Er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft. Und er hatte nicht vor, den Rest seines Lebens wie Frau Ellinghaus zu verbringen. "Ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

"Wir haben kein … Verhältnis in der Art. Das war von Anfang an klar."

"Das war Ihnen vielleicht von Anfang an klar."

Sie starrten sich an, bis Thiel den Blickkontakt abbrach. "Ich laß' mich hier nicht unter Druck setzen. Bloß weil Sie nach diesem Familiendrama ... romantische Anwandlungen kriegen oder was auch immer. Ich geh' jetzt."

Als die Tür hinter Thiel ins Schloß fiel, fühlte er sich auf seltsame Art erleichtert. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit einem anderen Ergebnis gerechnet, und jetzt hatte er das wenigstens hinter sich gebracht.

***

Mitten in der Nacht riß ihn die Türklingel aus dem Schlaf. Das konnte doch nur Thiel sein. Er zögerte. Eigentlich wollte er den anderen nicht sehen. Er wollte sich weder weiter streiten, noch sich überreden lassen, zum status quo ante zurückzukehren. Boerne zog die Decke über den Kopf und wartete darauf, daß Thiel aufgab, bis ihm einfiel, daß er seinen Ersatzschlüssel ja noch bei dem andern deponiert hatte. Eine Konfrontation ließ sich also so oder so nicht vermeiden.

Als er die Tür öffnete, stand wie zu erwarten Thiel davor. Immer noch blaß – er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er überhaupt schon geschlafen. Boerne wartete. _Er_ hatte Thiel eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen. Als Thiel nach einigen Sekunden immer noch keine Anstalten machte den Mund zu öffnen, wollte er die Tür wieder schließen. Das rief dann doch eine Reaktion hervor.

"Kann ich reinkommen?"

Boerne seufzte. "Wenn es sein muß."

Er ging zurück in die Wohnung und hörte, wie Thiel hinter ihnen die Tür schloß. "Wenn Sie denken, Sie könnten mich irgendwie überreden weiterzumachen, als wäre nichts passiert, dann kann ich Ihnen nur sagen, sparen Sie sich die Mühe."

"Boerne …"

"Vergessen Sie’s. Ich kann nicht mehr, und ich will nicht mehr. Wir sollten hier lieber einen Schlußstrich ziehen und sehen, was noch zu retten ist. Sonst weiß ich nicht, wie wir in Zukunft noch zusammenarbeiten sollen."

"Boerne … lassen Sie mich vielleicht mal ausreden?"

"Was gibt es denn da noch zu sagen?"

"Ich habe nachgedacht …"

"Das hätte ich Ihnen jetzt nicht zugetraut ..." Freundlich war das nicht gerade, aber auch seine Geduld kam irgendwann an ihre Grenzen.

"Ich will überhaupt keinen Schlußstrich ziehen."

"Und ich will so nicht weitermachen. So weit waren wir schon."

"Und wenn wir … die Rahmenbedingungen neu definieren würden?" Thiel sah ihn unsicher an, und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was der andere meinte.

"Hatten Sie das nicht vorhin noch ausgeschlossen?"

"Ich habe doch gesagt, ich habe nachgedacht …"

"In dem Fall …" Er war so überrascht, daß ihm auf die Schnelle gar nicht einfiel, was er am dringendsten in die Verhandlungen werfen wollte. "Ich … können wir … ich meine …" Thiel war näher gekommen und hatte ihn in die Arme genommen. Das war ein neues Gefühl und lenkte ihn zusätzlich ab, gehörte aber definitiv zu den Dingen, die er für die Zukunft auf die Positiv-Liste setzen würde.

"Wie wär’s, wenn wir erst morgen in die Verhandlungen eintreten würden, und erst mal festhalten, daß wir einen grundsätzlichen Konsens erzielt haben?"

"Also wissen Sie, Thiel ... seit Sie diese Führungskräftefortbildung besucht haben, sind Unterhaltungen mit Ihnen wirklich anstrengend geworden."

"Das müssen Sie gerade sagen. Kann ich bei Ihnen schlafen?"

"Bei?"

"Mhm."

Das war auch neu. Und Punkt zwei für die Positiv-Liste. "Gerne." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Gilt dafür die gleiche Regel wie sonst?"

"Welche Regel?"

"Kein 'Sie' im Bett ... ich meine, gilt das auch für den Fall, daß wir nur schlafen?"

"Boerne ..." Thiel war wieder ein Stück von ihm weggerückt und sah ihn entgeistert an. "Muß ich das etwa ausdrücklich sagen? Das gehört natürlich zu den geänderten Rahmenbedingungen!"

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

Thiel schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lächelte aber dabei. "Hast du überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, wie das weitergehen soll, bevor du mir die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hast?"

"Ähm ..." Ihm fehlten schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend die Worte. Was für ein ungewohntes und überaus unangenehmes Gefühl. "Ich hatte diesen Ausgang eigentlich ... ausgeschlossen."

Thiel sah ihn einen Moment lang mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Er wollte gerade fragen, was daran so komisch war, als ihn der andere wieder näher zog und küßte. Das war zwar nicht neu - aber anders als sonst. Und das lag nicht nur an seinen zwei eingegipsten Armen, die sich aufs Neue als ausgesprochen hinderlich erwiesen. Das lag an Thiel, der ihn küßte, als wollte er alles auf einmal wieder gut machen, was in den letzten Jahren schief gelaufen war. Er hätte ... er hätte wirklich ... wenn er gewußt hätte, wohin das führen würde, hätte er wirklich früher etwas gesagt.  
Thiel ließ ihn los und sah ihn an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Morgen." Thiel sah ihn fragend an. "Morgen werde ich dir im Detail erklären, was sich in Zukunft alles ändern muß, und dann ist alles in Ordnung."

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. "Ich kann's kaum erwarten."

Boerne ging Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Sei froh und dankbar, daß ich dir überhaupt noch eine Chance gebe." In der Tür drehte er sich um und sah Thiel immer noch am selben Fleck stehen. "Na was ist, willst du im Flur übernachten?"

"Das fängt ja gut an ..." Thiel gab sich alle Mühe, genervt zu klingen, aber die Erleichterung war trotzdem nicht zu überhören. "Sag mal … wie lange dauert das eigentlich noch mit dem Gips?"

"Drei bis vier Wochen."

"Ganz schön nervig ..." Thiel war neben ihm unter die Decke geschlüpft, hatte sich zur Seite gedreht und strich jetzt mit einer Hand an seinem Arm entlang.

"Warst du nicht eben noch ziemlich müde?"

"Jetzt schon ... aber doch nicht die nächsten drei bis vier Wochen ..."

"Mein lieber Thiel ... eine Übung in Enthaltsamkeit schadet dir zur Abwechslung mal gar nichts."

"So siehst du aus." Thiel hatte sich auf einem Arm abgestützt und sah nun im Halbdunkel des Zimmers auf ihn herab. "Morgen erkläre ich dir im Detail, was sich da trotz zwei eingegipster Arme so alles machen läßt ..."

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten."

*Fin*


End file.
